Graphics systems may be used to rasterize scenes to a computer display. Such systems may expose application programming interfaces (APIs) that allow a program to access specialized hardware features such as video card features that provide faster or specialized rendering. In rendering a scene, objects may be rendered to a target. To apply an effect to some portion of rendering, programs often switch the rendering target to an intermediate target and then apply the effect when compositing the intermediate target to a final target. In many graphics systems, switching targets is an expensive operation and may further degrade performance by causing cache thrashing.